UEG Declaration of War (2401)
The United Earth Government Declaration of War was a major document and officially began the First War of Continuation. Written June 21/22 2401 and signed just a day later by dozens of major figures in the UEG government and military on June 23, it officially announced the UEG's entrance into war against the Unity of the Core Worlds. The Declaration The following is the whole of the 2401 UEG Declaration of War. IN THE EVENTS of June 21, 2401, in United Earth Government territory near the orbital defenses of Mars, has lead us, the people of Earth and her colonies, to believe an act of war from an unknown aggressor has reached us and has hurt us; over 15,000 killed and wounded and a small amount of forty-five million credits wasted against a superiorly numbered and technologically advanced to our own ships. Albeit the enemy's advantages, our men held fast and fought off the enemy despite losing so many brave men and women. Declaring war is no light task; the industry of every nation, state and union must be unified to take to the task of successfully fighting and defeating this foreign enemy. Our reasons for war have been listed; :A fleet of enemy ships has entered our territory; :They have fired upon our vessels; :They have killed many men and many women; :They have attacked and destroyed warships aplenty; :They have pillaged and destroyed civilian vessels; :They have structurally damaged our shipyards; ::They had the intent of destroying the defenders; ::They had the intent of occupying the planet of Mars; :They have cost the people of Earth lives, that may never be taken back; :They have fueled a vengeance and anger in the people of Earth and her colonies; :They have begun to bring the powerful and never-ending industrial capacity of Humanity onto their shoulders. As their ships outnumbered ours nearly two-to-one, we can expect them to outnumber us in the future as well. Fleet Admiral Hector von Brown rallied the defenders of Mars - eighty loyal ships and their many-numbered crews - and fought off an enemy technologically advanced, with weapons never before seen by the Human eye. Every crew and ship - including those lost to the invaders, the majority of the eighty-ship fleet - will be awarded with Purple Hearts for their galant service, the ultimate sacrifice of giving their lives. They shall never be forgotten. With casualties so high in a single battle from an unknown foreign enemy, many will enlist into the militaries of their home countries and others. They will know that the risk they are taking may result in losing their life. But it is likely many must be lost until this war has been concluded, in as short as several months all the way to several decades. The following signatures have secured this document as official and the official thoughts and commands from the United Earth Government and her leading militaries; :Supreme Chancellor Samuel Acre of Great Britain :The Supreme Chancellor's Advisory Cabinet, of whom in particular: ::Daniel Henderson of the United States - Executive Advisor ::Juanito Gonzales of Spain - Secretary of the State ::Adam Kowalczyk of Poland - Director of Defense :Hightest Leaders of the United States Navy, of whom in particular: ::High Admiral of the United States Navy James Reynolds ::Fleet Admiral and Executive Council Head Kyle Seam ::Fleet Admiral and Head of Naval Justice Affairs Hector von Brown :Highest Leaders of the British Royal Navy, of whom in particular: ::High Admiral of the British Royal Navy Howard Brenderson ::Fleet Admiral and Head of the Affairs of the Royal Navy George Tremores :Highest Leaders of the United States Marine Corps, of whom in particular: ::General of the Marine Corps Walter Stanforth :All Senators and Council Members of the United Earth Government The people of Earth have voted unanimously - the military is now being fully mobilized and the people are willing to help our most noble cause to defend Earth, her colonies, freedom, justice, and life itself.